NCIS Los Angeles : Smith
by veraaappp
Summary: Murhan yhteydessä Callen miettii tunteitaan. Onko Miamin kissa se oikea?


Rose vilkaisi kelloaan. Se oli jo himpan verran yli puoli yksi. Naisella oli siis vielä noin kaksikymmentä viisi minuuttia aikaa keretä sovitulle tapaamis paikalle. Vaaleaverikkö pisti jalkaa toisensa eteen rivakammin, ja siisti kampaustaan hieman, siirtäen pari irtaantunutta hiussuortuvaa naamaltaan takaisin korvansa taakse. Sovittu puiston penkki näkyi jo kaukaa, ja Rosen huulilta pääsi hiljainen huokaus. Helpotuksesta. Nainen saattoi huomata miehen, itse asiassa kaksi miestä, jotka istahtivat tälle sovitulle penkille. Rose ei miehiä tunnistanut, mutta eipä hän tuntenut tästä kaupungista keitään muitakaan, joten sinällään vielä ei ollut mitään ongelmaa. Vaaleaverikkö nainen oli etuajassa, mutta niin olivat ne kaksi muutakin, tai ainakin Rose ajatteli, että ne kaksi miestä olivat juuri oikeat ihmiset. Rose harppoi viimeisetkin askeleet, kunnes pysähtyi miesten eteen

" Smith? " Toinen miehistä kysyi. Nainen nyökkäsi

" Hienoa " Mies jatkoi, vilkaisi vieressä istuvaan mieheen

" Olet etuajassa " Tumma mies sanoi vielä. Rose nyökkäsi uudelleen

" Niin tekin " Nainen sanoi ilmeettömänä. Tumman miehen vieressä istuva mies hymähti, muttei sanonut mitään

" Menkäämme siis " Tumma sanoi jälleen, nousten ylös ja kävellen Rosen vierelle. Toinen mies teki samoin. Rose joutui siis kahden tuntemattoman miehen väliin, mutta toisaalta se ei ollut mikään uusi juttu. Nainen katseli ympärilleen

" Eka kerta Losissa? " Vaaleampi mies kysäisi, ottaen merkilleen naisen vilkuilun ympäriinsä

" On joo…eipä oo tullu keikkoja tännepäin, ku te yleensä hoitelette ne ihan ilman apua " Rose kertoi pienen pieni virne kasvoillaan

" No kerta se on ensimmäinenkin " Vaaleampi mies hymähti ja vilkaisi kelloaan ja nielaisi

" Kiirekö? " Rose kysyi kulmat koholla, pistäen silmään miehen reaktion katsoessaan kelloa. Mies nyökkäsi. Tumma mies naurahti

" G, mitä olen sanonut vessassa lukemisesta? ". Vaaleampi mies naurahti ja tönäisi ystäväänsä

" Turpa kiinni " Mies naurahti ja kaarsi yhtäkkiä jyrkästi vasempaan, kujalle, jossa odotti musta auto. Kolmikko asettui autoon, tumma rattiin, vaalea siihen viereen ja Rose taakse.

* * *

" Ai perhana, anteeksi agentti Smith, unohdin kokonaan kertoa keitä me ollaan " Tumma naurahti pian lähdön jälkeen, ja vilkaisi naista peilin kautta. Rose nyökkäsi, sillä ei keksinyt mitään järkevää sanottavaa

" Erikoisagentti Sam Hanna " Samiksi paljastunut, tummempi mies esittäytyi. Nainen nyökäytti päätään, ja vilkaisi vaaleampaan mieheen

" G Callen, NCIS " Vuorostaan Calleniksi paljastunut, vaaleampi mies kertoi

" Rose Smith, NCIS " Rose esittäytyi, muistaen ettei ollut missään välissä kertonut kokonimeään

" Tiedättekö, kauanko se teidän agenttinne, Dom, on saikulla? " Nainen kysyi pian. Rose oltiin lähetetty Miamin NCIS talolta tänne Losiin, sillä Losin tiimillä oli yksi agenteista sairaalassa, vakavan työturman takia. Nuorta miekkosta oltiin nimittäin ammuttu kahdesti selkään, ja näin melkein kuollut verenhukkaan, mutta agentti saatiin viimeisillä hetkillä vietyä sairaalaan hoitoon.

" Ei ollenkaan " Callen huikkasi. Sam ei sanonut mitään. Vaaleaverikkö nyökkäsi hitaasti

" Ootko vielä tavannut Hettyä kertaakaan? " Sam kysyi yllättäen, ja vilkaisi hoikkaa naista ajopeilistä. Rose nyökkäsi

" Joo no on pari kertaa tultu nähtyä, miten niin? "

" No sitten tiedät hänestä jotain, ajattelin vain jos et olisi, oisin varottanut " Sam hymähti ja kurvasi vanhan vedenpuhdistamon pihaan. Kolmikko nousi autosta ja Rose katseli ympärilleen

* * *

" Tervetuloa " Sam hihkaisi ja käänsi päätään Rosen suuntaan. Nainen naurahti ja heilautti kättään

" No kiitos, kivalta näyttää " Callen silmäili hoikkaa, nuorta vaaleaverikköä hymyillen ja avasi puhdistamon oven. Vaikka toisin olivi voinut luulla, sisältä paljastui hyvinkin siisti ja iso aukea. Toimistolla vilisi ihmisiä. Sam astui hymähtäen sisään, Callenin jääden pitämään ovea Roselle auki

" Kiitos " Nainen kuiskasi hymyillen Callenille, kun Rose astui ovesta sisään. Callen ie vastannut sanoin, hymähti vain ja kiiruhti vaaleaverikön vierelle, vilkaisten naisen syvänvihreitä silmiä.

" O M G, Smith? Rose Smith? " Kuului iloa tihkuva naisen kiherrys. Rose kohotti kulmiaan ja käänsi päätään äänen suuntaan

" O M G, Kensi? " Rose henkäisi levesti hymyillen, huomatessaan ruskeatukkaisen naisen harppovan portaita alas. Callen ja Sam pysähtyivät virnistäen, ja katsoivat, kun naiset suorastaan syösyivät toistensa luo kädet levällään ja puristivat toisensa halauksiin.

" Äääää, ihana nähdä " Kensi kujersi, tarttui naista olkapäistä ja työnsi poispäin itsestään niin, että saattoi katsoa vanhaa ystäväänsä pitkästä aikaa. Samoin teki Rose Kensille. Naiset naurahtivat ja halasivat vielä kerran, kunnes matala naisääni kuului

" Agentti Smith? " Rose kääntyi ja huomasi hyvinkin lyhyen, silmälasipäisen naisen seisovan heidän edessään

" Hetty " Nainen hymähti, päästäen samalla Kensistä irti

" Menikö matka hyvin? " Hetty jatkoi ja käveli takaisin suuntaan josta oli tullutkin. Rose vilkaisi Kensiä, joka viittoi kädellään naista seuraamaan lyhyttä Hettyä

" Meni, kiitos kysymästä " Rose kertoi ja lähti seuraamaan Hettyä, ja olikin pian istuuntunut penkille Hettyn pöydän eteen

" Ja pojat käyttäytyivät hyvin? " Hetty hymähti, viitaten pojilla Samiin ja Calleniin

" Juu " Rose hymähti

" Marie on varmaan kertonut tehtävästäsi täällä? " Hetty muodosti kysyvän lauseen, ja odotti naiselta vastausta

" Juu, olen täällä niin kauan, kunnes oma agenttinne pääsee sairaalasta " Rose kertoi, madaltaen ääntään hieman. Nainen oli nimittäin kuullut, että tämä Dom, oli ollut Samille hyvin läheinen. Ja sen takia Rose yritti välttää pojasta puhumista. Hetty nyökkäsi ja sekoitti teetään

" Domin palautuminen tähän työhön on hyvin epätodennäköistä joten- " Tämä aloitti, mutta Rose keskeytti

" Mitä? " Nainen henkäisi hiljaa, ja hymy kaikkosi Rosen kasvoilta

" Joten on hyvinkin mahdllista että vaihdatte paikkaa tänne pysyvästi " Hetty jatkoi rauhallisella äänensävyllään, ja nosti katseensa teekupisa Roseen, joka kohotteli kulmiaan

" Ja milloinkas minulle aiottiin kertoa tästä? " Nainen kysyi harmissaan. Lyhyt silmälasipää hymähti

" Nyt "

" Jaaha…oliko muuta? " Rose mumisi. Hetty pudisti päätään

" Ei. Sinulle on laitettu pöytä Kensin viereen " Nainen kertoi vielä, mutta Rose oli jo ehtinyt nousta, ja kävellä pöytien luo. Nainen vilkaisi pöytäänsä, ja istahti siihen suuren huokauksen saattelemana. Kensi kohotti kulmiaan

" Mitäs noin huokailet? ". Rose pudisti päätään

" Äh…en millekään " Nainen kertoi, vilkaisten Samin kautta Calleniin, joka sattui vilkaisemaan samoihin aikoihin Rosea. Ennen kuin kohtauksesta olisi tullut kiusallinen, sattui Eric sopivasti viheltämään yläkerrasta. Kaikki nousivat ylös, Rose ja Callen jääden viimeisiksi, ja suuntasivat kohti yläkertaa. Callen harppoi rappusissa Rosen vierelle, muttei sanonut mitään. Mies oli ilmiselvästi pistänyt silmäänsä tuon kauniin, Miamin talon omaisuuden.

" Ongelmia Hettyn kanssa? " Callen kuitenkin kuiskasi ja vilkaisi naista silmiin. Rose irvisti

" Ehkä vähän " Nainen kertoi ja astui viimeisen askelman ja jäi pitämään Callenille ovea auki. Mies nyökkäsi hymyillen kiitokseksi ja asteli suureen huoneeseen Rose kannoillaan. Eric katsahti nopeasti Roseen, ja nyökkäsi päällään tervehdykseksi. Kaksikko olivat olleet aikojen alussa työtovereita, kunnes Eric siirrettiin Losin piiriin. Rose nyökkäsi takaisin. Kaikki ryhmittyivät erään näytön ympärille

" Majuri perheineen on teurastettu tässä ihan lähellä " Eric aloitti ja näytti paikan tiedot ja rikospaikka kuvia näytöltä. Kensi irvisti, muilla oli peruslukemat kasvoillaan

" Epäiltykin on " Mies jatkoi, ja napautti näytölle isokokoisen miehen kuvan, jonka vieressä oli kaikki tiedot syntymästä osoitteeseen

" Okei, minä ja Kensi mennään rikospaikalle, G, menkää te Rosen kansa epäilyn asunnolle " Sam sanoi, kääntyi ja lähti kävelemään pois huoneesta, Kensi nopeasti tämän perässä. Rose katsoi näiden menoa, vilkaisten sitten hymyillen Calleniin, joka hymyili naiselle takaisin. Oliko ainasinkkunapysyvä Callen löytänyt itselleen naisen, josta aikoisi oikeasti pitää kiinni. Vielä työn kautta. Eric ja Nate huomasivat kaksikon välillä jotain, sillä ei Callen yleensä virnuile tuolla tavalla naisille, kun ei ollut peitetehtävissä. Miehet vaihtoivat virnistykset toistensa kanssa, ja kääntyivät takaisin näyttöjen pariin

" No, mennään " Rose sanahti sitten ja käveli ulos huoneesta. Callen nyökkäsi ja seurasi auliisti perässä. Jostain syystä sydän takoi Rosen rinnassa, vaikka kenttätehtävä oli vain yksi niiden satojen muiden joukossa. Noh, tosin, olihan hän ihan uudessa piirissä, mutta ei sen pitänyt tuottaa mitään ongelmia. Kaikesta hulimatta, tunne naisen rinnassa ei ollut mitenkään päin epämukava. Rose vilkaisi Calleniin hymyillen, ja lähti tarpomaan portaita alaspäin. Kaksikko suuntasi autolle, G:n sujahtaessa ajajan penkille.

" Tunnetko Ericin? " Callen kysyi samalla, kun käynnisti auton

" Juu, oltiin yhessä vaiheessa molemmat Miamin piirissä, mutta sitten mies siirettiin tänne " Rose kertoi ja vilkaisi ikkunasta ulos, siirtäen katseensa nopeasti takaisin sinisilmäiseen Calleniin

" Aijaa…mä arvasin että jätkä on käynyt Miamissa " Callen mumisi ja kurvasi autotielle. Nainen hymähti, muttei keksinyt mitää sanottavaa pitkään aikaan. Matka kului pitkänkin aikaa hyvin hiljaisena kunnes


End file.
